


Taking Inventory

by taradiane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Role-Playing Game, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taradiane/pseuds/taradiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco surprises Harry while he's stuck working late.</p>
<p>Written for hd_smoochfest in 2011.  I think the theme that year was first times.  I chose sex in a public place.  At the time, it was (might still be) the most explicit thing I'd ever written.  The prompter had some pretty crazy words that I had to work into the fic, including:  "tea-thing, windowsill, hello kitty clock, toilet paper, Worcestershire sauce, cinnamon."  I got all but one of those into the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Inventory

"I might be a little late tonight," Harry mumbled through a mouthful of toast as he stood, butter laced with cinnamon and sugar dripping down the sides of his fingers.  
  
" _Again_?"  
  
"Inventory's not done yet."  
  
"Well Merlin forbid if there's a bit of kitsch unaccounted for."  
  
Draco swept the crumbs from Harry's abandoned side of the table into his hand and onto the floor. Hobson, their house elf, appeared out of nowhere to whisk the mess away before disappearing with an audible pop. Harry stood in the doorway and straightened his tie, tucking that morning's edition of The Times beneath his arm.  
  
"Have you seen my jacket?"  
  
Draco took a moment to admire his better half - the way his soft twill navy trousers hugged his hips  _just so_ , and the casual cut of the white button-down shirt he wore with the required tie made him look rather fetching. Harry was the assistant manager at a shop in town - a small shop that sold anything and everything. It was popular with the moderate amount of tourists their small town drew each summer, owing to its proximity to the seaside. Draco had thought Harry mad for wanting to work in such a place.   
  
When he'd first walked inside, shortly after Harry had started clerking there, his first thought had been that Molly Weasley should pray that Arthur never set foot inside, or she might never be able to drag him back out. Wall to wall kitsch and clutter, it had a feeling similar to the Burrow, and Draco suspected that it was exactly that which had drawn Harry to the shop in the first place.  
  
It wasn’t that Harry needed to work, but boredom had set in during the months following his exit from the Auror training program. They'd left London, having packed up their flat after finally finding the modest cottage that they now called home. When Harry had come home from picking up groceries one day with a job application in hand, Draco had been none too surprised. That it was for a nondescript Muggle shop hadn't been a surprise, either.  
  
That was just Harry's way… always trying to blend in when he was made to stand out.  
  
Draco stood and walked through the doorway of the kitchen and into the front hallway. He opened the coat closet and grabbed the jacket off the hanger.  
  
"In here where it  _should_  be rather than thrown over the back of the sofa."  
  
"Thanks, love," Harry said, mumbling around a piece of bacon that was dangling from his mouth. Newspaper still tucked under his arm, and an insulated thermos of coffee in one hand, Harry reached for the proffered jacket.   
  
Draco pulled back and motioned for Harry to turn around so he could help him put it on. "You'd better not be as late as you were last time. We've got dinner plans."  
  
"Whole gang going to be there?" Harry asked, turning to face him.  
  
Draco snatched at the dangling bacon and grimaced. "Unfortunately, so make sure that Pansy is at the opposite end of the table from Hermione this time."  
  
"Pansy never did know when to shut up." Harry grinned, and Draco didn't miss the way he looked at the red mark on his neck that Harry had put there the night before.  
  
Draco straightened the collar of Harry's jacket as he snatched the bite of bacon from Harry's lips and popped it into his mouth.   
  
"And Hermione never did know when to stop being a braggart," Draco shot back.  
  
Harry leaned in for a quick kiss before saying an even quicker goodbye, and Draco watched as he Apparated away.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry heard the sound of the bells over the front door from his spot in the back of the store, indicating that a customer had just wandered inside. Crouched down on the floor, pencil in mouth and pad in hand, he cursed himself for forgetting to lock the door.   
  
He forced his cramped legs to stand up and said loudly, "Sorry, we're closed."  
  
Hidden by a seven-foot tall shelf covered with Hello Kitty alarm clocks, Harry couldn't see the customer. He stood still and waited for the sound of the bells once more, indicating that they had left, but instead he heard footsteps, slow and deliberate, followed by a familiar voice.  
  
"Then you should have locked the door," Draco said as he came into view. "Or do you go by the honour system in here and just hope that no one steals the cash and merchandise in the middle of the night?"  
  
Harry grinned, walking toward him.  
  
"They're welcome to it - would save me a lot of counting."  
  
"You look like shit." Draco greeted him with a chaste kiss.  
  
Harry laughed, running a hand through his already mussed hair. "I know. We were short-staffed today and things got a little… harried. Now I'm stuck here by myself to finish inventory because the manager's kid is sick."  
  
Draco straightened Harry's glasses and wrapped his arms around his neck. " _Harry_."  
  
"I don't have that much left, honest. Just one… no, two more shelves. Lucy said that she'd type it up in the database in the morning if I could just get them written down."  
  
"You could have said in your note. I had to make all sorts of wild excuses for your absence."  
  
"I'm sure it pained you to make up stories about me." Harry smirked.  
  
Draco smacked him playfully on the arm before being distracted by something on the shelving just over Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Good God, why would someone want coloured flowers on their toilet paper?"  
  
"My aunt Petunia always had the linen closet fully stocked with it. Flowers matched the wallpaper and everything."  
  
"Why does that not surprise me?"  
  
"I've got tea in the back - fancy a cuppa?"  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"You'll be happy to know that Pansy and Hermione didn't kill each other at dinner tonight."  
  
Draco looked at Harry, tucking a wary strand of raven hair behind his ear and then pulling him into a kiss. He tasted like the milky tea and sugar they'd just consumed, knowing that was probably all that Harry had subsisted on during his long shift.  
  
"Hungry?" he asked him, pulling back and loosening the knot of Harry's tie.  
  
"Starving, actually," Harry answered, "I meant to go round the corner and grab a sandwich from the deli, but lost track of time,"   
  
"Good, because I brought you something from the restaurant."  
  
Draco reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a paper-wrapped sandwich and crisps.  
  
"Tell me that's what I think it is."  
  
"Do you think it's roast beef on a croissant?"  
  
"With extra cheese and Worcestershire sauce?"  
  
"How are you not the same size as your cousin?" Draco asked, handing over the sandwich.  
  
"Look who's talking," Harry said as he reverently opened the wrapper. "You can eat me under the table."  
  
"What does my sucking your cock during mealtimes have to do with anything?"  
  
Harry, mouth full of food, nearly choked as he laughed. "That's not what I meant."  
  
Harry started on the crisps, careful not to let any crumbs get onto the floor.  
  
"Sorry about missing dinner," he said, genuinely apologetic, and glad that Draco didn't seem cross with him.  
  
"It's only a few times a year," Draco replied nonchalantly as he swiped his thumb along the line of Harry's bottom lip. "As long as it doesn't interfere with anything too terribly important, I suppose I could continue to allow you to work here."  
  
Harry grinned. "Thanks for your permission."  
  
~*~  
  
"Thanks for helping, but you didn't have to stay, you know."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
Harry was writing a note to leave for Lucy, along with the pages of inventory totals, as Draco stood nearby. The small back room was dimly lit, more than a bit cramped, and had that familiar smell of old paper and old. There were three desks, one for the manager and two for the assistant managers. Draco could recognize Harry's right off the spot, even without the small photo of himself that sat precariously on the edge. It was messy, but an organized sort of chaos.   
  
His pens and pencils were wrong side up in a large coffee mug emblazoned with the words 'World's Greatest Uncle' in gaudy red letters, a gift from Ron and Hermione's daughter Rose when she was seven years old. Not an inch of the desk was bare; papers were strewn in haphazard piles, and there was a stack of colourful flyers that announced a sale on Kate and William tea cosies.  
  
Harry folded up the letter and placed it in an envelope with the inventory papers. He walked over to the biggest of the three desks and placed it just inside the top drawer for Lucy to find in the morning. Draco watched his every move, and the way his trousers clung to his arse when he bent over slightly to open the drawer. Harry's tie was long gone, and the top four buttons of his shirt were undone, exposing flesh that Draco very much wanted to lick.  
  
They had been together for nearly a decade, and he wanted Harry just as much as he ever did... he could still cause Draco's breath to stutter just by walking into a room. The urge to touch Harry sometimes was overwhelming. Visceral.  
  
"Ready?" Harry asked, reaching for his coat on the rack behind the door.  
  
"No, not quite," Draco said softly, "but I'm getting there."  
  
Harry gave him a puzzled look as he moved to slide his arms into his jacket, but Draco halted his movements with swift hands and a harsh grip, effectively trapping Harry's arms in the sleeves behind his back.  
  
"What are you up to,  _Malfoy_?" he teased.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Draco answered bent his head to lick at the hollow of Harry's clavicle. "Nothing at all."  
  
His actions clearly indicated he was very much up to  _something_.   
  
Harry opened his lips to speak, and Draco took the opportunity to plunder that pretty mouth with his tongue - and like a switch, Draco turned the kiss from playful to punishing with a sharp bite. Just as Harry had worked up a steady sucking rhythm with Draco's tongue, he broke off the kiss and glared.  
  
"What the... Jesus, Drac-"  
  
"Shut up. I'm doing the talking now," he said, voice barely above a whisper and dripping with domination. The corner of Harry's bottom lip was red and swollen where Draco had bitten it moments earlier.  
  
He leaned in, nipping at Harry's earlobe before continuing, "This working late is getting a little out of hand. I'm afraid you're going to need to be punished for neglecting me."  
  
Harry's eyes widened, but Draco could see them glazing over in arousal. He could feel Harry's breath quicken against his cheek as he secured Harry's arms more firmly behind his back using the sleeves of his jacket, tying them into a tight knot. Harry could free himself easily enough if he really wanted to, but Draco knew he wouldn't.  
  
"But I said I was sorry," Harry said meekly.  
  
They slipped into their roles so easily.  
  
"Sorry isn't  _good enough_  anymore."   
  
Draco ran his fingernail down the curve of Harry's slightly stubbled jaw and down along the jugular of his neck. He leaned forward, biting his chin before licking a trail towards Harry's collarbone. His hands worked quickly at the buttons of Harry's shirt, spreading open the fabric and sighing at the expanse of flesh being offered... that he was going to  _take_.  
  
"What can I do to... make it up to you?" Harry asked breathily, innocence dripping from every word.  
  
It made Draco ache with want whenever Harry indulged his little games.  
  
"I'm sure that we can think of something."  
  
Draco heard Harry gasp as he raked his teeth across his left nipple, using his tongue to coerce the flesh into cooperating while his hands worked on the belt of Harry's trousers.  
  
"We can't, not here," a pleading voice responded.  
  
"Yes. Here."  
  
"We could get caught..."  
  
Good God, did his bottom lip just tremble? Draco made a mental note to reward Harry for this stellar performance.  
  
"Good, then everyone will know what happens to you when you get punished."  
  
Draco was on his knees now, looking up at Harry who was playing his part perfectly - looking every bit like a virgin who was about to be debauched and defiled.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?"  
  
Draco glared up at him menacingly before sliding down the zipper and reaching his fingers inside. He pulled out Harry's swiftly hardening prick and blew gently on the head. Harry whimpered, his head falling back against the filing cabinet that he'd been leaning against.  
  
"Look at me when I'm talking to you,  _Potter_."  
  
He watched Harry swallow hard, then lower his head to meet Draco's gaze. There was fear there, but beneath that was an intoxicating mixture of amusement and arousal.  
  
"Since you asked so nicely, I'm going to wrap my lips around your cock, and I'm going to lick every inch, sucking you so hard you won't be able to stand up for days. I'm going to make you come, swallowing every drop until there's nothing left."  
  
Harry's cock twitched against Draco's firm grip, betraying his apprehensive murmurs. Draco knew that Harry loved his filthy mouth in moments like these, and Draco was going to indulge him.  
  
"Then I'm going to bend you over your desk, slide inside you, and fuck you so deep,  _so hard_ , it won't matter that you can't stand up because you won't be able to walk if you do."   
  
"No, don't, please you can _aaaah fuck, Draco that's good..._ "  
  
Draco worked his tongue along Harry's length while his hands pushed the twill trousers down around Harry's knees. Draco's fingers caressed the inside of his thighs as he swallowed him, inch by scorchingly hot inch, teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue. Harry was biting hard on his bottom lip, watching Draco's mouth slide up and down his shaft and trying hard not to thrust into his mouth.  
  
Draco let his hands travel up the backs of Harry's thighs and squeezed the flesh of his arse.   
  
His fingers played along the cleft, teasing but going no further as they would have their fun later on.   
  
Harry's thighs started to tremble, and Draco knew he was close to the edge. He quickened his pace, using his left hand to grip the base of Harry's cock, and squeezed. His lips made contact with his hand, leaving every inch of Harry's cock in a solid grip of fingers and mouth, and sucked fast and hard, his cheeks hollowing out from the pressure.  
  
When Harry came, Draco had to abandon his hold to grasp Harry's hips and keep him upright as his knees buckled. Harry's back arched sharply, his head slamming back against the cabinet, the books that were balanced on top crashing to the ground in a loud tumble.   
  
" _Fuck yes!_ " Harry cried out as his orgasm abated, Draco still milking the last drops of Harry's release.   
  
As they both settled, Draco looked down at the mess of books now on the floor and laughed.   
  
"Sorry about that, love."  
  
"What are you apologizing for? Fucking hell, that was amazing." Harry panted, finally freeing his hands to run his fingers appreciatively through soft blond hair.  
  
Draco smiled up at him before standing, his face suddenly changing back to the dominating sneer it wore moments before. He pushed Harry's shoulders against the bookcase, crushing his mouth in an intoxicating kiss.  
  
"Who said that I was finished?"  
  
Harry stifled a giggle before finally putting on a straight face, widening his eyes in mock fear.  
  
"Please, no, no more." Harry sucked in his bottom lip again for added affect.   
  
" _Yes_. More.  _So_  much more."  
  
Draco turned him around roughly, Harry's back shoved up against his own desk. The backs of Harry's thighs collided against the sharp edge, and he deftly reached behind him to move the picture and mug away to keep them, too, from crashing to the floor.   
  
Draco advanced on him, unbuckling his own belt and licking his lips in anticipation.  
  
"Please, I've... I've never-"  
  
Draco didn't think that Harry would ever know just how much this game turned him on.  
  
"You'll learn soon enough."  
  
He grabbed hold of Harry's hips and turned him around again, reaching up to the back of Harry's neck and shoving him face down, pressing Harry's chest flat against the desk. Harry's arms were splayed out in front of him as he gripped the edges tightly, and let out a whimper.  
  
"Look at this pretty little arse, all for me."  
  
Draco traced small circles against the smooth, pale skin, goosebumps awakening in their path. Draco kneaded the flesh none too gently, then pinched the left cheek hard enough to elicit a genuine yelp from his playmate.  
  
"What's the matter, you don't like that? Hmm?"  
  
"N... no."  
  
"Then maybe you should start coming home on time."  
  
Draco raised his hand and brought it down against Harry's arse, the loud smack reverberating in the room. Harry jerked slightly, unprepared for the assault. Harry pressed his nose against the surface of his desk to try and hide his grin.  
  
"You've been very disobedient, Harry," Draco said smoothly, each word punctuated with a smack against Harry's arse.  
  
"Please... it hurts... no more."  
  
"I'll decide when enough is enough," Draco declared with another hard smack to the reddening skin of Harry's backside.  
  
Draco undid the zipper of his trousers and let them pool around his ankles, pressing his hardened cock against the cleft of Harry's arse and grinding against him. Harry whimpered once more, a small " _Oh God_ ," escaping as Draco lifted the hem of Harry's shirt so that he could taste the skin along his spine. He raised the shirt up over Harry's head, so only his arms were still inside the fabric, restraining him, and nipped along the nape of Harry's neck.   
  
"I love you so much when you do this for me, lover," Draco whispered into his ear.   
  
Harry craned his neck to look up at Draco and the out-of-character words and winked.  
  
Draco leaned back, roughly grabbing Harry's arse once more and kneading the flesh. He pressed the fingers of his right hand against Harry's lips. "Suck them, Harry. Make them wet," he purred.  
  
Harry eagerly sucked the fingers into his mouth, and Draco could see the corners of his mouth upturned in a smirk. He let Harry work on them while his left hand caressed his lower back. He was going to enjoy this.  
  
Draco abruptly pulled his fingers out, Harry leaning forward as though reluctant to relinquish them. Draco smirked at Harry's greediness, and teased Harry's entrance with spit-slickened fingers while his other hand reached under Harry to wrap around his hardening cock.  
  
Incanting their favourite lubrication charm, Draco started with one finger, knowing that Harry was hardly as used to bottoming as he was and Draco would need to take it slow. He passed that first ring of resistance and waited for Harry to relax against the intrusion before slowly moving his finger in and out, going deeper and deeper each time. Draco caressed the small of his back, urging Harry to spread his legs a bit farther.  
  
"More," Harry said weakly, and Draco pulled out before sliding back in with two fingers.  
  
Harry began to arch his back a bit when Draco crooked his fingers inside him, finding that sweet spot that would make Harry moan and beg. Draco felt the wetness at the tip of Harry's cock and knew he was aching for it.  
  
He inserted a third finger after Harry began to moan in rhythm with his gentle thrusting. Draco loved how shamelessly vocal Harry was during sex.   
  
Harry tried to thrust back more and more forcefully from his restrained position over the desk. Draco leaned forward and asked softly, "Do you want me, Harry? Do you want me deep inside you?"  
  
Harry banged his forehead against the desk. "Yes,  _oh God yes please_ , fuck me, Draco."  
  
Draco took his own cock in hand and placed it alongside the fingers still sliding in and out of Harry's hole, letting just the tip slide inside. He let Harry adjust around him as he removed his fingers, sliding in bit by bit, slowly and gently. Harry was quiet, the back of his neck covered in a fine sheen of sweat as he banged his forehead once against the desktop.  
  
The torture was exquisite for Draco. This was his favourite moment - being inside Harry, still and unmoving, waiting to take all that Harry had to give. It was in this moment when Draco would feel overwhelming amazement at just how lucky he was... just how much he loved and needed Harry, and wanted Harry to love and need him in return.   
  
When Harry began to gently push back against him, Draco took the lead once more and began to slowly slide in and out of him, keeping up a steady pace as Harry became more and more eager - begging  _harder faster more_. He pushed down on Harry's hips ever so slightly, causing Harry's knees to bend just so and allowing Draco to enter him at a different angle and hit Harry's prostate with every thrust.   
  
This was when the masks were dropped. As many times as they'd played this game over the years, they could never keep it up past this point. Declarations of devotion spilled from both their lips as they neared the edge of bone-melting orgasms. Draco began to thrust harder, fisting Harry's cock and willing him to come.  
  
Harry was gasping, his lips flushed and full and calling out to Draco for relief. When warmth finally flooded Draco's hand, and Harry cried out as he came, Draco let go and thrust one final time, collapsing against Harry's back as he felt the tiny explosions of pleasure wrack his body.   
  
They both lay still, recovering from their orgasms and whispering quiet  _I love you'_ s even as Draco was still collapsed on top of him and pinning Harry to the desk. Harry finally stirred, prompting Draco to rise slowly, his back aching as his softened prick slid out of Harry's arse.   
  
Harry stood and turned around, grinning at Draco like the cat that ate the canary while Draco pulled up his boxers and trousers for him. Draco righted his own clothes and gave him an equally smug look.  
  
"What are you looking so pleased about? You just got thoroughly shagged on your own desk."  
  
"That's exactly why I'm looking so pleased," Harry replied, wrapping his arm around Draco's neck. He pulled Draco to him for a chaste kiss while still fumbling with the button of his trousers.  
  
"I must admit, Potter, your ability to tremble your bottom lip on command is quite impressive."  
  
"All for you, lover. All for you."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry turned the key in the front door of the shop, locking the door and shivering against the cool night air.  
  
Draco stood beside him, arm entwined with Harry's as they started the walk towards the corner.  
  
"First time we've ever done that in a public place, yeah?"  
  
Draco took a moment to consider.  
  
"I do believe you're right, although considering how many people are typically at the Burrow, that one time in Arthur Weasley's shed should count as a public place."

"Ah, yes, love amongst the power tools. I had almost forgotten." Harry laughed, a bright pink blush blossoming on his cheeks at the memory.  
  
"Just think, in ten years time, we'll be bold enough to shag right in the middle of Trafalgar Square on a Saturday afternoon."  
  
"Fine, but next time, you're playing the innocent virgin."  
  
"Deal," Draco laughed.  
  
He couldn't wait.


End file.
